rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vooper
| tribes = | place = 5/20 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 36 }} Vooper is a contestant from . Because of his inactivity and lack of connections, Vooper was forgotten about for a majority of the game. However, as the numbers dwindled, Vooper became critical in several key votes. His undoing proved to be a costly mistake when he accidentally forgot to send in his vote for Ashlee, effectively self-voting himself out of the game. Profile Name (Age): Vooper (15) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Central Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: my main strategy in orgs revolves around positioning! ive played in around 15 survivors and my lowest placement is 7th, but ive only won twice. my gameplan this time around is combining some things from games ive specced to lower my threat level to make it so people always have a reason to keep me until late merge where i can position myself around a higher threat-- a modified version of what some call the shield strategy~ Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: id say my biggest strength is probably my social game and adaptability? i know generally when a ship is sinking and who will come out on top that i need to latch myself to and it usually gets me far in games. weakness for me in survivors is closing them out tho. im not good enough at comps to comp out and need to work on my late game for sure! Which Survivor or RSurvivor Contestant are you most like? i honestly dont know who im most like in survivors haha-- i try and play a unique enough game taking parts from things i see not only in survivor but different org types. i really respect Ken Hoangs game though from Gabon and strive to play similarly to his better moves Why will you survive SURVIVOR: i think im gonna survive this because i have a better grasp on how to maintain my threat level and can hopefully combine this with things i know im good at from the past to get a winning combination here! looking forward to playing, ty for letting me sub!~ Survivor Voting History In That's Just How a God Moves, Toon used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Vooper's vote against him. In It's Over for These Fools, Toon used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Vooper's vote against him. In I'm so Good at This Game, the vote ended in a 5-5 tie between Ryan and Yaulie, forcing a revote. Vooper did not change his vote on the revote. In How Am I Still Here, Bray used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Ashlee, negating Vooper's vote against her. Trivia * Vooper was a last-minute replacement for a contestant that dropped out of . * Vooper is one of nine contestants to receive Individual Immunity before the merge. The others are Chad and Pory in , Drew and Mae in , Shangela in , Ryan C. in , and Jack in South Korea. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:South Korea Jury Members Category:Minor Tribe Category:North Korea Tribe Category:5th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: South Korea